Fossil fuels supply more than 90% of the world's energy needs. However, the combustion of fossil fuels is one of the major sources of the green house gas carbon dioxide, which is suspected to have a role in global warming. Current carbon dioxide capture technology is very expensive and energy intensive, suffering from inherent regeneration cost and inefficiency due to the possible corrosion in the presence of O2 and other impurities. Amine based solvents exhibit a high degree of carbon dioxide uptake mainly due to the presence of an amine group. The amine groups chemically interact with carbon dioxide, providing a high adsorption capacity. Some amine based ionic liquids have attracted attention due to their good carbon dioxide uptake capacity, but preparation of such ionic liquids is a tedious process. In addition, these adsorbents suffer because adsorption capacity is limited to approximately room temperature.